


When Dark Meets Light

by Keybladeflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: A story taking place after Kingdom Hearts 3 ends from Aqua’s and Terra’s point of view. Terra is taking his master qualification exam before taking off with Riku when his world gets shook upside down. Just when he thought he fought his inner demons, they come back with a vengeance and it’s up to him to help find sora and keep Aqua and Ventus safe. He also explores a whirlwind romance with Aqua, will love protect him or will the master of masters take him for good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The contents of this fic do happen after kingdom hearts III take place so if you haven’t finished it yet or haven’t at least seen all the cut scenes, there will be spoilers you have been warned!

When the dark meets light 

Chapter One

POV: Aqua

The couple of weeks after the war were weird. The three of us thought everything would go back to normal but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Ven seems to hang out much more with Roxas and his gang(s) seeming as he’s his twin! What? Crazy I know. 

Everyone else...is worried about Sora. He gave up himself for Kairi and she couldn’t be more grateful but also she couldn’t be more lost. Riku is to set off very soon to go looking for him. Terra wants to go seeing as all the grief he puts on himself for causing the whole mess with Xehnort, but Yen Sid, doesn’t think he’s ready. For once, I think is going to Terra listen. I don’t know if it’s because he’s scared, learned, or a combo of the three. 

I wake up startled from a scream. It’s Terra again, he’s been having nightmares a lot at night. I storm down the long corridors of the castle only to see Ven. “I’ll make sure he’s okay tonight Ven. You’ve haven’t gotten any sleep since we’ve gotten back,” I said. Ven laughs and rolls his eyes and says “It’s not like I’ve been in a coma for about 10 years,” he said walking off. 

I open the door seeing terra covered in sweat glistening from his abs. He was tossing and turning repeating, “No! Let me go, I’m not with the darkness anymore.” I frown and can’t help but be worried as I gently grab his hand and shake him gently. “Shhh it’s okay, it’s me aqua. No one is going to hurt you.” 

Terra sits up abruptly and rubs his eyes. He asked, “What happened?” I reply, “You had another nightmare but Ven hasn’t slept since we got back here. I thought I could maybe stay with you through these nightmares for a while.” Terra looked away and said, “You don’t have to aqua there just nightmares he’s not in my head anymore. You have to remember I dealt with him telling me I was a worthless puppet for years. I truly learned from my mistakes, and I want to be filled with light. It’s my fault, this would of never happened if I just listened to Eraqus and you.” I shook my head, “It’s not your fault if it wasn’t you it would of been some other healthy strong male and you know that. Everyone is so proud of you Terra, only a strong person could do what you did. I’m proud of you,” I said. 

He smiles and got up, “Here you take the bed then.” I bit my lip and boldly said, “No stay, I can’t sleep either. Being in the realm of darkness was hard on me too. Can we just cuddle tonight together?” Terra hesitates and then said, “Sure if your alright with that.” I proceed to get into the bed and lay my head on his chest. He slowly puts his arm around my back and said, “It’s good to finally be home.” 

I smile and blush thank heavens it was dark or else he would’ve saw that. He slowly traces circles into my back and said, “I mean what I said back on the battlefield. I thought of you everyday....and Ven of course. But...when things were really tough I thought about you and it helped me from completely loosing myself. I’m back now because of you aqua. 

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and said, “Terra there wasn’t a day I didn’t think of you either. I missed you so much, it hurt so bad to even move some days knowing the real you wouldn’t be there.” One single tear hit his chest as he extended his hand to wipe my face and said, “Don’t worry aqua, it’s over. You, Ven, and I are back together now.” 

I said, “You better not run off to find Sora, I can’t loose you again.” He nodded his head, “Aqua as soon as I pass my MWE I’m leaving and joining Riku.” I protested, “Then I’m coming with. I we can’t risk something happening again.” He rested his hand back on the bed and said, “No you’re gonna have to be here for Ven. Nothing is going to happen to me I promise.” 

I close my eyes, tonight was the first night Terra slept by side and it was becoming more and more clear. That one true love crap that the princesses always talked about was true, or so it felt like it. I knew Terra was my soulmate, I believe he is my soulmate. But with everything that happened and all the time that has passed I could never tell him.

Love is supposed to work out for people in those worlds. The princess is supposed to find her prince but, I am no princess and Terra is no prince. Just two young lost adults who carry so much baggage. The cards have been dealt and love isn’t in our destiny as much as I want to believe it will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Mickey’s ball when an unexpected visitor comes and crashes the party. Kairi gives Aqua advice about Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to make sense of all this new stuff so be Patient with me. Kingdom hearts has a confusing storyline sometimes as you know. From here my vision of what might happen with the union, Luxu, and the master of masters might be actually different than what happens but that’s the fun of it right?

POV: Aqua 

Terra rushes torwads me jumping up and sparring in mid air as he lands down with his arm around my neck clutching his keyblade behind me and said, “I still got it.” I smirk and gracefully spin out of his headlock and pin him down to the mat and said, “Your form is still weak, your element is earth act like it.” He stared at me for must of felt like five minutes and said, “Psh I was the best two out of three.” I blushed as I was still sitting on top of him and said, “fair enough but I am a master now so, it’s not me you have to impress it’s Yen sid next week.” He leaned up on his elbows and said, “ooo you had to play that card didn’t you?” He spun me around tickling my sides until I laughed uncontrollably and said, “Okay you win!” Terra stopped and looked into my eyes. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them that blue. His light has grown so much stronger since the nightmares have settled down and we all have been together. 

Ven walked in and interrupted and said, “Are you guys sparring or messing around?” I got up off the floor, and said, “Don’t worry Ven I’m helping Terra for his exam...where are you going?” He smirked and said, “I’m taking Olette on a date today.” Terra fist bumped him and said, “Good for you Ven! Go get her.” I ruffled his hair and said, “Our Ven is growing up so fast!” He shook his hair out and said, “Yeah Yeah, don’t train too hard you two.” Ven ran off until he took off on his glider. 

Terra turned to me and said, “Dang where did time go? How did he get a date before me?” I laugh and pushed his arm aside and said, “Yeah well Ven doesn’t need to pass his exam next week.” He rolled his eyes and said, “Yes master.” I put my hands on my hips and said, “Hey that’s master Aqua to you!” He nodded and then grabbed my wrists spinning me around just like we used when we were kids. I used my magic to freeze him on the spot and then stuck my tongue out. He broke free and we went back to sparring for another few hours. 

-A few hours later-  
I picked up my gummi phone and called Kairi and said, “Hey Kairi, I was wondering did you want to come over and get ready with me for Mickey’s ball?” She came over in 15 minutes looking knackered. She didn’t say much at first but after a while and a long conversation about how much she missed sora she started to open up a bit again. This was a normal for kairi nowadays I almost felt guilty for asking her what I was about to....

I picked up my blush and said, “How did you know Sora was your soulmate?” She continued to do her hair and said, “I just knew, we always were going to share the papou fruit and we unfortunately cannot be together now...but I know someday that our story will have a happy ending. Why?” I bit my lip and said, “Just wondering.” She stopped and turned to me, “It’s because you love Terra don’t you?” I looked down and said, “Is it that obvious?” 

She went back to brushing her hair and said, You need to tell him you love him, trust me you’ll regret it if something were to ever happen.” I put down my make up and said, “It’s not meant to work out for us though. You’re destined to be with Sora. You are one of the seven princesses of light new and old.”   
She tears up a bit and said, “I hope you’re right, sora is out there alone because of me. Only a true act of love could have saved me. That’s why you have to believe. Just because your not a princess or have eaten a papou fruit with him doesn’t mean it will never work.   
Relationships are hard, life is hard but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t believe or try. Plus I can feel it, he feels the same way.” I smile to myself before I finish up getting ready, maybe kairi was right maybe the key to it all was just going for it. 

POV: Terra 

I knock on Aqua’s bedroom door and waited until kairi opened the door. “You look great kairi.” She smiled and said, “Thanks Terra it’s nice seeing you in real pants for once.” I ignored her teasing me as she stepped aside and I saw aqua in a beautiful floor length dress baring her back and leg. The dress still had a high neck just like her favorite shirt but better and glittering with the sunshine filling the room. I breathlessly said, “Wow Aqua you look.... incredible.” She smiled and said, “Thank you Terra you look very dapper.” 

We took Kairi’s gummy ship to Mickey’s castle. I couldn’t imagine using our gliders all the way there dressed up so formal like this. But aqua would if she had too. That’s what I like about her, she’s tough. 

The mood at the party was seldom at first with Mikey’s speech about bring Sora home. The mood lightened though when the mention of the keyblade war being over. In the room all the important people form different worlds were there. Sora’s loose lips caused Curiosity among the universe and it was decided all the important people would know of each other thus the reason for the ball. Currently it was ruled out about it being public knowledge everyone that played a part in this was only to know. 

Some time has passed after dinner and people started to dance. I couldn’t keep my eyes off aqua swaying to the music with kairi when Ven and Axel came over and plopped in the chairs next to me. Axel snickered and said, “It is true what Ven said then. You are totally in love with her.” I rolled my eyes and said, “Shut up Lea that’s not true.” He blinked and said, “Call me Axel, but I’m sure you got it memorized by now.” 

Ven pulled my arm and said, “Ask her to dance, what are you waiting for? You’ve been into her for years before any of this even started. I even knew it much less everyone else in this room.” Axel laughed and said, “He’s got a bet with Roxas going.” I turned towards Ven and said, “You bet against me?” He shook his head and said, “Of course not, because I know you and aqua are going to end up in each other’s arms.” I looked at him and said, “What happened to the Ven who used to think it was gross when aqua and I showed any emotion to each other ever?” He got up, “I was teasing, do you know how painful it was for me to watch you guys almost kiss or almost make a move but neither of you did? I always worried that it would hurt our little group but, after everything that happened you guys deserve it more than anyone.” I looked over to some of the princesses dancing with their princes and Axel said, “That could be you but you’re playn’.” I shook my head and laughed as I got up and said, “I’ll dance with her but Ven you don’t ever have to worry about anything happening to our friendship.” 

I walked towards the dance floor slowly until I approached aqua. Kairi looked at us both before disappearing in the crowd. I held my arm out and said, “Do you care for a dance Aqua?” She took my arm and said, “Of course Terra.” The song turned slow as soon as she faced me and I took her hips between my hands and looked her in the eyes. She looked at me and said, “This is kinda fun...we never get to go to these things.” I turned her to the side slowly before saying, “Well tonight I guess you get to be the princess for once instead of fighting off in the sidelines. You for sure look like one.” I managed to make her blush when suddenly...A big black smoky portal appeared and a cloaked man came through clapping. 

I distinctly drew my keyblade as I put my arm out protectively in from of aqua. Being the the badass she was she already had hers out. The cloaked man turned towards Mickey as everyone cleared out of the hall. He said, “Awww isn’t this cute, all the worlds working together. I hope you didn’t forget Mickey about the prophecy.” Mickey’s eyes went wide as Donald and goofy rushed to their side and said, “You’re the Master of masters! What are you doing with sora? Where is he?” He chuckled in a evil manner and said, “The second storm is coming be ready,” before he disappeared. 

I heard of the master of masters but after a long conversation about what the game plan was it made more sense.


End file.
